Indra's Return
by UchihaGodIndra
Summary: During a dangerous mission, Indra Otsutsuki appears before Sasuke and Sakura. Their lives will never be same. (Rated M for violence and adult themes.)
1. Indra's Return

"Sakura, only one of us is getting out of this cave. You need to go, now," Sasuke ordered as he peeked out of their hiding place. He moved back behind the stone wall Sakura made just in time to dodge a kunai. When he saw it had an explosive tag wrapped around the handle, Sasuke quickly covered himself and Sakura with the rib cage of Susanoo. The tag exploded and rocks rained down on them, but his Susanoo kept them safe. Sasuke pushed the rubble away, coughing harshly as he breathed in the cloud of dirt. His eyes stung from sweat and he struggled to see, even with the help of his Sharingan. He tasted earth in his mouth and had to swallow several times before the flavor began to fade.

"Sasuke, I'm not leaving you! We'll be fine, we just have to..."

Sakura stared at Sasuke's eyes as they began to glow, filling the darkness of the cave with a crimson light, growing in brightness until Sakura had to look away. When the glowing began to die down, Sakura slowly looked back to check on Sasuke.

A shiver ran down Sakura's spine. Her heart began pounding against her chest, hands clammy as she stared at the man standing in front of her.

Indra Otsutsuki.

He was taller than Sasuke by a little, standing at 6'3. His brown hair was long, with two braids in the front. His eyebrows were cut short like nobility and below his eyes were blue. He wore a white robe with the crest of the Otsutsuki clan on the back.

Sakura knew very little about the man, but what she did know was his reputation for violence during battle. According to Sasuke, Indra spared nobody. When Indra wanted someone dead, they never lasted long.

"Why...how?" Sakura asked.

Indra slowly turned to face them. He narrowed his eyes, frowning as he glanced first at Sakura before turning his focus to Sasuke.

"Those eyes," Indra whispered slowly. His voice was scratchy and hoarse. Indra cleared his throat and coughed a few times before he attempted to speak again.

"You are of my blood?" Indra questioned. "And she is...?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm Sasuke's fiancée. We..."

"That's all I needed to know," Indra interrupted as he turned to face their enemies, a group of Iwagakure shinobi, both men and women. Indra counted 10 visible, though he expected more were waiting outside the cave. "The two of you won't be harmed by me," Indra promised Sakura and Sasuke. "Sasuke for being my blood, and you for being his wife...future wife. You're considered Uchiha in my eyes. I require something in return, however."

"If you help us get out of here, you can have anything," Sakura promised.

Indra's lip twitched in amusement.

"Very well."

Indra stepped out from behind the stone wall. Instantly, one of the ninjas, a man, threw a kunai at Indra. Indra caught it and threw it back, chuckling as the tag exploded. Ignoring the ringing in his ears, Indra did a few quick hand seals before he slammed his palms against the cave floor. Several rocky spikes shot out of the ground in front of him and flew at a high speed at the group of ninjas. Most managed to make earth walls in time, but three of them were hit. One woman and two men.

The woman was hit in the throat, the cold stone piercing her neck. She choked on her blood, her hands clawing at the spike in an attempt to remove it. Her struggling ended in seconds, the woman falling dead.

One man was hit in his right eyes, the spike piercing all the way through his head. He stumbled as he tried to take a step forward. His legs gave out and he collapsed, a pool of blood quickly surrounding his body.

The second man was hit with two of of the spikes. One pierced his stomach, the other hitting his right lung. The man wheezed as he fell to his knees and Indra laughed as he saw the man's pants slowly become wet. When the man fell forward, unable to move, he gasped for air as he began to choke on the mixed puddle of urine and blood.

All three deaths happened in mere seconds.

With those three dead, Indra looked up at what remained of the group. His Mangekyo spun into his eyes and Indra snickered, soon cracking up. His laughter echoed through the cave.

"I'll allow you and your friends to leave if no more of my men are slaughtered," a woman called out

Indra's laughter died immediately.

"Are you begging?" Indra asked. "Come now. A true shinobi doesn't beg. Allow me to teach you how to behave."

"This is...is your last warning!" the woman shot back. "Leave now or I'll fucking kill you!"

"Sasuke, give me your sword. I want this one to die slowly."

Before Indra could do anything else, the woman slapped the side of her earth wall. A single large spike shot out from the wall. When it hit Indra, it pierced through his left shoulder. His white robe became red with blood and Indra stumbled back. He studied the wound for only a moment before ripping the spike out. He threw it to the side as blood sprayed from his wound.

"Sword," Indra repeated, seemingly unfazed by the shoulder wound. "My good mood is gone."

Before Sasuke threw the weapon to Indra, the Iwagakure shinobi all attacked. Hundreds of spikes, each one a different size, flew at Indra. He moved quickly, ducking and hopping around as quick as he could. He used his Mangekyo to summon his Susanoo's sword. Indra used it to cut the incoming spikes, a single swipe destroying all of the remaining ones. With the spikes taken care of, Indra's phantom sword faded away.

Indra studied the remaining enemies. His spiral Mangekyo spun quickly as the black flames of Amaterasu shot out. The heat that radiated off the flames made the cave hot as an oven. He directed the flames in front of the Iwagakure shinobi, forming an impassable wall. Indra then glanced back at Sakura and Sasuke.

"You should be joining me, Uchiha," Indra said. "Don't let me have all the fun."

Sasuke stood, his legs shaking. He and Sakura helped each other stand and Sasuke shook his head.

"We've used too much chakra," Sasuke explained.

"We need a minute," Sakura added softly, unable to make herself look at the man.

Indra whistled softly as he turned back to the enemies, his whistling bouncing off the cave walls. He wiped up some blood from his shoulder wound and studied it.

"Very well. Then I'll finish things. I'm no longer having fun."

Indra did several hundred hand seals in mere seconds. When he slammed his hands down, it seemed as if nothing would happen, but after a moment the cave entrance began to cover with a stone wall. All light was blocked from the cave, the only visible thing being Indra's Mangekyo glowing in the darkness.

Next, the sound of rocks falling echoed through the cave. Stone slamming into stone with a wet squishing sound soon followed, joined by screams of agony, bones cracking and wheezing breaths.

"Keep moving!" the woman from earlier screamed.

When the cave opening slowly began to uncover, the light shining in, blood could be seen all over the cave. No bodies remained, however, and only the leader remained. She stood with wide eyes, blood splashed across her face, trembling like a leaf in the wind. When Indra stepped forward she fell to her knees.

"Where...where are my men?" she asked weakly, voice barely above a whisper.

"Their bodies will rot in the walls of this cave," Indra replied with a shrug. "But not you." Indra turned his head to look at Sakura. "Where are these people from?"

"Huh? You don't..."

"I've been dead a long time," Indra reminded.

"Right...sorry. They are...were...Iwagakure shinobi."

Indra returned his focus to the woman kneeling in front of him.

"You threatened an Uchiha and his wife. You won't have a quick death like your comrades had."

"It was our mission...!" the woman screamed. "We didn't have a...!"

"Your words mean nothing to me. I'm not a shinobi. I'm a god," Indra interrupted coldly.

Indra stepped forward and kneeled in front of the woman. He looked into her eyes and trapped her in a Genjutsu.

In the illusion, Indra tortured the woman for 10,000 years.

When Indra stood less than a real second later, the woman fell to the side, her eyes foggy, her mind shattered.

Sakura looked around the cave. She looked at all the blood and smelled death. Her stomach lurched and vomit rose in her throat. She turned away from Sasuke and Indra and hunched over as she puked. When she stood, she took a deep breath and wiped her mouth. How could Indra do those things without feeling anything afterwards? The parts of the fight Sakura saw left her cold and dizzy, her chest tightened.

"Take a breath, Uchiha Sakura," Indra murmured. Despite his violent actions, his voice was soft as he spoke to her, his cold gaze softening.

"You're a monster," Sakura whispered.

"And you're alive."

Sakura thought back on Indra's words. Her eyes widened and she recoiled. She had sold her soul to the devil without even realizing it.

"What did you want?" Sakura whispered. "You said you required something in exchange for your help..."

"I'll be returning with you and Sasuke. And once we're home...I want to rebuild the Otsutsuki clan."

"So you want...us to help you find someone, or..." Sakura began.

Indra smiled.

"You'll give me a child, Uchiha Sakura."

Sasuke lunged forward and slammed his fist into Indra's face. It knocked the man back and caused him to slip on the blood soaked cave floor. Indra fell and laughed as he stared at the ceiling.

"It looks like the little Uchiha is feeling better now."

Indra sat up and looked to Sasuke.

"You'd be the first to get her pregnant, of course. She's your wife, and you're my reincarnation. It's only right that..."

"Your reincarnation?" Sakura asked before Indra could finish speaking.

"It's an old Uchiha legend," Sasuke said slowly. "Our god, Indra Otsutsuki, would return as one Uchiha. When that Uchiha died, Indra would be reborn as a new person. It seems I'm his newest...host, I suppose. But he's never fully returned like this."

"Never had to," Indra admitted. "It was return or let you die. Easy choice."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and mentally counted to three. Though he was glad for Indra's help, he wanted to kill the man for his desired reward. He knew attacking the man would be pointless, however. Indra was a god, and Sasuke knew he wasn't anywhere near Indra's level. No, fighting would only waste time.

"There are more men outside," Indra reminded Sasuke and Sakura. "I suppose my help is no longer desired." He stood, brushing himself off. He placed a hand over his wound and closed his eyes.

"We both know you won't be leaving, Indra," Sasuke muttered.

"Hm...no. I suppose I'll still help Sakura," Indra decided.

"Me? Why me?"

"You remind me of...someone precious to me," Indra admitted. "Now, shall we finish this for good?"

"Indra, don't...just make it quick. Don't slaughter them," Sakura pleaded.

"And why not? They sealed their fates when they attacked you and Sasuke."

Sakura frowned.

"If you make it quick and painless, I'll keep my end of the deal when it's time."

"You have a soft heart," Indra murmured. He tilted his head to the side as he looked outside. He saw six more men. He wanted to enjoy the battle, but...bringing his clan name back from the dead sounded like the better choice. "Very well, Sakura. I won't toy with them this time."

The battle was over in seconds.

When Indra walked back to Sakura, gripping his shoulder, he claimed her lips with a single kiss. He held her close, running his hand through her pink hair. When he finally pulled away, he smirked at Sakura's blush.

"Lovely," Indra decided. "You've picked a good wife, Sasuke."

"I didn't fall in love with her over her looks, Indra," Sasuke shot back angrily.

Sakura's eye twitched.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY, SASUKE UCHIHA?!" Sakura screamed as she punched his shoulder roughly.

Sasuke held his shoulder and groaned.

"That's not what I meant, Sakura. You're very beautiful. But that isn't the reason I love you. You're the most important person in my life."

Sakura's anger faded quickly at his words. She looked away as her blush returned, a goofy grin on her face.

"Shall we go, then?" Indra asked.

It was a mood killer.

"Damn it, Indra..." Sakura muttered. She sighed and placed a hand on Indra's shoulder, pushing down on him. "Sit. I need to heal this or it'll get infected. We'll head home after."

It took a lot longer than Sakura expected, but she was finally able to get Indra healed and shortly after that they made it back to the Uchiha compound. They went to the house Sasuke and Sakura shared and stepped inside.

Sakura wanted nothing more than to shower and go to sleep. Her head throbbed, her eyes burned and her body ached all over. But as she finally stepped into the shower and felt the warm spray of water running over her body, she heard the bathroom door open.

"Sasuke, I'll be out in a..."

Sakura stared as Indra and Sasuke both entered the bathroom. Sasuke wore a scowl as he pushed by Indra. Indra simply stared at Sakura, watching as the water ran between her breasts. Sakura quickly covered up and looked away, her face warming up as the strange man studied her body. Why was he even with Sasuke?

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I needed to shower, and Indra refused to go away. He's been asking questions that'll help him blend in better. I told him to wait, but..."

"Nonsense. If we're the same person, that makes her my wife as well, Sasuke. It was bound to happen eventually anyway. Shouldn't we get used to each other now? Besides, you told me I needed to keep this wound clean. A shower would help."

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. He shrugged, stripping out of his dirty clothes before stepping into the shower with Sakura.

Sakura didn't mind seeing Sasuke naked, of course. She had seen him naked countless time ever since they started having sex at 18. She was now 20, and had seen every inch of Sasuke's body, including, of course, his penis. When fully hard, Sasuke was 10 inches long. Though Sakura refused to admit it, she loved it.

But as Indra began to strip, Sakura couldn't take her eyes off the man. She slowly scrubbed her arms as he stripped, her cheeks heating up when Indra's body was exposed to her.

"You really are a god," Sakura blurted out as she dropped her sponge.

Indra's body was even body than Sasuke's, though Sakura wouldn't say that out loud. Sakura slowly looked lower and whimpered. Indra's penis was longer than Sasuke's, at least 14 inches long and he had large balls to match.

"H...how the fuck?!" Sakura shouted. "How is that thing so big?!"

Indra glanced down at his cock before looking back up, a brow raised as if he wasn't understanding the problem.

"My clan wasn't human. I myself am only half human. I suppose my DNA made me...gifted, in that area," Indra explained. "Sasuke has a little of that DNA as well. A small amount, but it seems to show," Indra said with a nod to Sasuke's groin.

Sasuke grumbled and ignored Indra. He tried focusing on washing the blood from his hair, but Indra soon joined them in the shower, wearing only the bandages Sakura used to wrap his wound. Indra watched as Sakura stepped closer to Sasuke. Sakura eyed Indra a few times as she cleaned herself, though she froze with her sponge on her lower stomach.

"Um...could you look away? I need to clean my..." Sakura trailed off and looked away.

"We'll have a child one day, but you're worried about me seeing your body? No need to hide around Sasuke."

"Leave her alone, Indra. She's just met you and so far all she's seen is how much you enjoy violence."

"Is she afraid my sword won't fit her sheath?" Indra asked as he tilted his head.

This time Sakura punched him. Her hit broke his nose, the water turning red as it circled the drain. Indra placed a hand on his nose and, opposite of Sakura's expectations, actually chuckled.

"Seems you aren't too scared of me."

"Can you just turn around so I can finish my shower?!" Sakura screamed. "I want to go to bed, damn it!"

Sakura blinked when she felt something poke her thigh.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke's cock, now hard thanks to Sakura's naked, wet body was pressed against Sakura's thigh, the shaft twitching slightly. Sasuke looked down, one eye shut as he soaped his hair. When he saw what Sakura was yelling about, he chuckled.

"Sorry, Sakura. I wasn't trying to..."

"Damn it, Sasuke...I'm not sleeping any time soon, am I?"

Sasuke prayed his hair before he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her with a smile.

"It would have been fine if you kept quiet. But now..."

Sakura shivered as Sasuke started to grind between her legs, his thick shaft rubbing teasingly along her slick folds. Though Sakura wanted to stop, her body betrayed her. She could never resist Sasuke, it seemed.

Sakura began to grind back hard, rubbing her lips along the full length of Sasuke's cock. He shifted a little and Sakura gasped as his tip brushed again her clit. Sakura turned her head and the lovers began to kiss as Sasuke ran his hands up her body, trailing his fingers along her stomach until he cupped her breasts. Sasuke rubbed her nipples between his thumb and index fingers, giving them a teasing pinch every time the top of his cock brushed against the sensitive nub between Sakura's legs. Sakura knew it wouldn't be long until Sasuke lost control and simply slid into her tight warmth. Sakura wanted it just as badly.

But when she pulled away from the kiss and saw Indra attempting to clean his wound, Sakura stopped grinding and simply stared. She had never had sex in front of anyone. Sure, sometimes Sasuke would get bold and use a clone...or four. But it was still just Sasuke. But having another person, another man watching...

It made Sakura's clit throb with need.

Sasuke noticed right away that Sakura was turned on by being watched. He smirked a bit and pulled back, rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening then finally sank in. He pressed forward until he was in all the way, then lifted Sakura and spun her on his shaft so she was facing him. To avoid falling off, she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

If being spun on his stiff cock left her breathless, the first thrust he took made stars explode before her eyes. She pressed her face against his shoulder to silence her cries of pleasure as he raised her up and dropped her back onto his cock. He went slow at first, but once he was sure she wouldn't fall, Sasuke pinned her to the wall. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the shower combined with Sakura's whimpers and moans of pleasure.

Sasuke soon moved then again and stood with Sakura's back facing Indra. Sasuke shared a look with the older man and gave a nod.

Sakura was about to ask what Sasuke was planning when she felt the tip of another cock nudging her unused hole. Sakura tightened nervously, her lust of seconds ago dying down considerably.

"Wait, guys, he's too-"

"Relax," Indra whispered softly in her ear. "Relax and pushed against me, okay?"

Sakura whimpered a little but finally nodded.

"I'll try..." she promised.

To help distract his fiancée, Sasuke began thrusting again. He'd pull out until only the tip was in before he slowly sank back in until he was resting balls deep. As he did that, he reached down and teased her clit.

With Sasuke's help, Sakura soon felt Indra push the tip of his cock into her anus. It stung, but thanks to previous practice with Sasuke it didn't hurt too bad. In fact, as Indra began pushing deeper up her ass, Sakura found she enjoyed the slight pain she felt as well as the fullness of being filled in both holes.

After several minutes of Indra working deeper into her, Sakura finally felt his pubic hair tickling her cheeks.

"Oh...wow..." Sakura whispered.

Maybe having Indra around wasn't going to be such a bad thing after all.

His cock felt hard as steel and Sakura moaned softly every time it twitched.

When they were sure she was ready, the two men began to thrust. As one pulled out, the other would sink in. Sakura could feel a coil tightening with each thrust and knew it wouldn't be long before she came from the efforts of the two men. It felt a little weird to her, enjoying another man after being with just Sasuke for so long. But Sakura had a feeling she'd be trying anal more frequently if Indra helped Sasuke.

With a gasp, Sakura came hard, her eyes barely open, a goofy grin on her face as her holes spasmed around the pumping cocks. The men gave a few more thrusts before both sank deep and shot their loads deep in her holes. Sasuke filled her womb, and Indra flooded her bowels with his hot cum.

Panting, barely able to speak, Sakura asked, "Things are never going to be the same again, are they?"

"I don't think so, no..." Sasuke admitted.

"Good..." Sakura whispered.

Indra's only response was to spread her cheeks, watching as he slowly forced her hole to swallow his shaft.


	2. Welcome To Konoha

Sakura groaned softly as she woke up. Why the hell was she so sore? Sakura focused for a moment and decided her butt was the sorest. Sakura sleepily slid a hand down the back of her panties, a soft green glow surrounding her hand as she began to heal herself. What the hell had happened? Sakura wondered if Sasuke had gone overboard with clones again.

But when she rolled over to ask her fiancé, she found herself staring at another sleeping man.

Sakura sat up quickly as she remembered how her day had ended. Sasuke and Indra had seduced her in the shower, but things continued for another few hours after they left the bathroom.

Face hot, Sakura punched Indra's head and shouted, "why are you in my bed?!"

Indra woke up as soon as Sakura's fist connected with his temple. He grunted as he fell out of bed, rubbing his already-bruising head. He sat up and looked over at Sakura, his eyes narrowed.

"You invited me to sleep here. Somewhere between my third orgasm up your ass and the time I used your-"

Sakura tried to punch him again, but Indra caught her fist.

"Relax. Nobody forced you into anything. In fact, you seemed very happy last night. And, you were sleeping pretty deeply after," Indra explained and smirked. "I feel much better as well. Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura stared quietly at the man before looking at his bruise. She gently placed her free hand on it and healed it before offering a small smile.

"I'm sorry for hitting you," Sakura mumbled. "And...uh...breaking your nose in the shower."

"It's fine. You fixed both."

"Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke groaned from his spot on the floor by the bed, the Uchiha having fallen off the bed during his sleep.

"Sasuke, get dressed please. There's a lot of things we need to take care of today. Indra, could you put on clothes as well? You'll need to come with us."

Indra simply crossed his arms and relaxed on the floor.

"I'm going to get more sleep," Indra decided.

Sakura clinched her fists and moved off the bed, standing above Indra with murder in her eyes. Sakura hated having to repeat herself.

Indra looked up at the woman and hummed softly as if amused.

"That might scare Sasuke, but you're a kitten to me. A hot kitten, I'll admit, but still."

"Indra, a single punch from me would squash your balls like grapes. Do you really want to risk that?"

Indra shifted a little.

Despite her anger, Sakura couldn't help but laugh when she saw a 'small' Susanoo shield form over Indra's crotch.

"That's what I thought. Now get up."

Indra stood and soon found his robe. It was stained with dry blood and was starting to tear thanks to the shoulder wound he received during battle. Indra pulled on the sleeve barely and it ripped off.

"These are my only clothes," Indra admitted as he looked at Sakura. "They were the clothes I wore at this age. I didn't come back to life with anything else."

"Just...wear a cloak over it or something," Sakura decided after a moment. "We'll get you clothes while out."

"With my crest?"

"With the Otsutsuki crest," Sakura promised. She then went over and stood in front of him, staring at his bandages.

"What? Want a quickie before we leave?" Indra asked.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"No, you cocky jackass. I need to check your wound." Sakura couldn't deny a quickie would be great, but...

Shaking the thoughts away, Sakura gently raised the bandages from the wound. Though the wound had previously been a gaping hole in his shoulder, it was now closed. It still looked bad, and left a large scar, but Sakura figured with a few more healing sessions he'd be fine.

"Doesn't look infected. Somehow, despite all that blood," Sakura declared and lowered the bandages. "You're good. No chance of losing your arm."

"You're a great medic," Indra said softly. Before Sakura could reply, Indra found the rest of his clothes and began to dress. Sasuke and Sakura got dressed as well before coming back to Indra. "Where are we going?" Indra asked Sakura.

"We have to visit Kakashi-sensei. He'll be able to add you to the list of clans that live in Konoha. Or...I mean, you aren't really a clan by yourself but still."

"I need permission to have a clan?" Indra asked.

"Well...not exactly but...If you're going to be part of Konoha, there's going to be a record of it."

Indra stared at Sakura as if she had three heads.

"Who says I'm with Konoha?" Indra asked her. He crossed his arms and nodded at Sasuke. "He's the last Uchiha now, right? Because of Konoha?"

Sasuke tensed up and frowned. He stared at Indra for a moment before looking to the side.

"Why would I trust Konoha? They had the Uchiha clan killed. A clan I fathered. Yet you want me to trust Konoha with another clan?" Indra asked Sakura.

"Because I'm with Konoha. If we had a child together, nobody will harm that kid. Kakashi is Hokage right now. Naruto will be Hokage next I'm sure. They wouldn't ever have a clan killed. They wouldn't kill my child."

Indra held Sakura's gaze for a moment before he smiled a little.

"I believe you, Sakura," Indra decided. "Very well, I'll talk to this Kakashi person."

Sakura breathed a sigh a relief and Sasuke just shrugged a bit. He didn't seem thrilled at the thought of Sakura possibly having a child with Indra, but he didn't seem too angry either. He didn't punch Indra, at least.

"We'll stop and get you clothes on the way," Sakura decided. "Ready?"

"I'm good," Sasuke agreed.

"I have nowhere else to be," Indra said with a shrug.

With that, the three headed out.

As they walked, Sakura noticed people staring, most of them looking from Indra to Sakura with confused looks on their faces. When Indra noticed them staring, his Mangekyo came to his eyes and a small version of his Susanoo formed behind him. It looked the same as Sasuke's, but golden with glowing red eyes. The people stopped staring and quickly left.

Indra's Susanoo faded away when Sakura punched his wounded shoulder. The wound burned with pain and began bleeding as it opened. When Sakura saw the blood, Indra smirked.

"You'll just have to heal it again," he pointed out.

He smirked as she reached up, though he let out a grunt of pain as she squeezed his shoulder tightly.

"I'll heal it if you ask nicely," Sakura offered in a too-sweet voice.

"I think I'll live. I've had worse."

Sakura pressed her thumb against the wound and smiled more.

"Seems I was wrong. You aren't kind hearted," Indra said and pushed her hand away. "But you think I'm a monster. So don't try that again."

Sakura wiped her hand on his remaining sleeve and shrugged.

"I doubt you'd hurt me. Doesn't seem like your style, Indra."

Indra hummed a bit before he reached out. He brushed her hair out of her face before he began walking again.

"You're such a confusing man, Indra," Sakura muttered. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Vaguely. I have a connection with Sasuke. The longer I'm around, the more of his memories I'll gain," Indra said with a shrug.

"But do you know where we need to go to get clothes?" Sakura questioned.

"Not at all."

Sakura walked ahead of him and motioned for him to follow. She glanced at Sasuke as she walked, frowning at how quiet the Uchiha man was being. She gently tapped his arm and offered a smile.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just tired I guess," Sasuke replied. "We were...up pretty late," he added, taking a quick look at Indra. "Are you okay? I'm sorry I just...offered you to him like that. I don't know what the hell I was thinking."

"Relax, Sasuke. You were horny. I'm sure I've done some questionable things while horny, too. Besides...it...was pretty exciting I guess. I'm sore, but...yeah," Sakura trailed off and laughed. "Anyway, let's get Indra some clothes."

With Sakura leading the way, it didn't take long for the three of them to get to the shop. Sakura took Indra to the front and smiled at the woman working there.

"Hi, my...friend..." Sakura glanced at Indra with an unsure look in her eyes. When he didn't correct her, Sakura continued. "He needs clothes. His robe got pretty messed up during a mission. As you can see, it's filthy."

"Oh, no problem. Do you need something specific, or..." the woman asked as she eyed the large man next to Sakura. Indra stared at the woman for a moment before he turned around, pointing with his thumb at the Otsutsuki crest on his back.

"It needs this crest," Indra explained.

"No problem. What clan crest is that? I don't think I've seen it before."

Indra scowled as he turned back around.

"I am Indra Otsutsuki. My father was Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage Of Six Paths. I am the father of the Uchiha clan, and am now the head of the Otsutsuki clan," Indra explained slowly, trying to keep his cool. How did this woman not know of the greatest clan ever?

"Yeah, that's...that's pretty impossible. The Uchiha clan is very old, and you look only 20," the woman pointed out.

Indra stepped forward and activated his Mangekyo, but before he could do anything, Sakura put her hand on his chest and held him back.

"Excuse my friend, he's drunk," Sakura said quickly. "I'm sorry. Could we have the clothes made? I'll pay extra for the trouble."

The woman eyed Indra for a moment before looking at Sakura.

"Fine. What do you want? Long sleeve, normal shirt, shorts, pants..."

"Oh. Right. Indra?"

"Long sleeve. Pants," was all Indra said. He was still glaring at the woman.

"Four of each," Sakura added. "So he has a few sets."

"Sure thing. If you come back in an hour or so, the clothes will be ready. Mostly just have to add the crest. It'll be high quality, I assure you."

"How much do I owe?" Sakura asked.

"800 ryo," she replied.

Sakura sighed but reached into her pouch. She placed the money down and looked at Indra.

"You'll pay me back," Sakura told him.

Indra shrugged.

When the three stepped outside, Sakura stretched, popping her back with a groan. She rubbed her eyes before nodding a little.

"Next, we go see Kakashi," Sakura explained.

Indra took a step to follow, but fell. He groaned as he held his stomach. He looked dizzy when Sakura looked at him.

"Indra? What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "Come on, get up."

Sakura blinked when she heard his stomach growling.

"You're...hungry?"

Indra slowly stood. He frowned and nodded before his stomach growled again.

"I burn through a lot of energy, with how active I am," Indra explained. "I took care of those shinobi yesterday. And you took up a lot of energy as well..."

Sakura blushed and covered his mouth.

"Damn it Indra, don't say that stuff in public. I'm engaged to Sasuke. I'd rather not deal with rumors if people thought I was sleeping with you as well!" she whispered harshly.

"But you are?" Indra asked, words muffled by her hand. Sakura groaned and pulled away.

"Just...shut up. I don't want people knowing that," Sakura mumbled and turned to leave.

Indra refused to move from his spot and instead grabbed Sakura by the wrist and turned her to him, staring down at the short woman. The two stared at each other, standing in the middle of the street. People walked around them, some staring.

"Do you hate me?" Indra finally asked.

Sakura tried to look away, but Indra used his free hand to cup her chin, making her look at him.

"If your attitude is about what happened yesterday, those people tried to kill you and Sasuke. I did what was necessary."

"It's not that..."

"What is it?"

"I'm engaged to Sasuke. I..." Sakura frowned.

"And Sasuke is my reincarnation."

"But..."

"I'll keep quiet about it, Sakura, if you want," Indra promised.

"Let's...go see Kakashi. You can eat as much as you want when we get home," Sakura promised.

When the three made it to Kakashi's office, the silver haired man stared blankly at them. He set his pen down and leaned back in his chair, setting his hands on the desk.

"Explain," he finally said. "Again," he added.

"This is Indra," Sakura said as she waved her hand at the man. "He's...our...relationship is complicated I guess. He came from Sasuke. He's been dead for like, a billion years."

"1,000," Indra corrected, not detecting Sakura's sarcasm.

"And he's...?" Kakashi began.

"He wants to join Konoha," Sakura explained.

Kakashi looked at Indra.

"Is this true?"

"I don't want to," Indra admitted. "But I'll do it since Sakura and Sasuke are here."

Kakashi sighed.

"I see. So you'll join Konoha?" Kakashi asked.

Indra nodded.

"I'll be staying in the Uchiha compound with Sasuke and Sakura. I want the Otsutsuki clan registered as well. I'll be starting the clan again."

Kakashi raised a brow.

"With...?"

"Our relationship is complicated," Sakura repeated.

"Ah. I see," Kakashi said.

Then he hopped over his desk, tackling Indra to the floor. He quickly pressed a kunai to the Otsutsuki man's threat and narrowed his eyes, but before he could do any more, Indra kicked him off. Kakashi stumbled back, bumping against his desk with a grunt. Indra quickly got off the floor and picked up the kunai, spinning it on his finger before gripping it tightly. The two men stared at each other, a cold look in Indra's eyes.

"She's my student. If you're using her..." Kakashi began.

"I saved her life, boy," Indra interrupted.

Sasuke stepped between the two before things got out of hand. He knew Kakashi was protective of his students, but attacking a man known as the god of the Uchiha clan? It was foolish, in Sasuke's opinion. Still, he figured he should be happy Kakashi cared.

"If you two are done, can we continue?" Sasuke asked. He looked at Indra, then glanced at Kakashi. "Indra saved us. We were trapped. I don't think he's simply pretending to be...well, he's not exactly a sweet person. But he seems to listen to Sakura, Kakashi. I'll vouch for him."

Kakashi listened to his student's words. If Sasuke trusted Indra, why shouldn't he? Kakashi viewed Sasuke's opinion highly, thinking of the man like family. He considered all of Team Seven family, of course. How couldn't he? They'd be through a lot over the years.

"Alright, Sasuke. I believe you," Kakashi finally said.

"Indra, give me the kunai," Sakura cut in, holding her hand out. "Then we can continue our business, if the two of you are done comparing dick sizes," she added with a roll of her eyes.

"I'd win every time," Indra commented as he handed Sakura the kunai, handle first.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei. Um...can we continue?"

"Right...of course. So you'll be joining Konoha. Sakura, would you be willing to take him on as your student? He'll start as a Genin like everyone else had to."

"Genin?" Indra whispered to Sakura.

Sakura smiled nervously.

"Lowest possible rank a shinobi can be," she explained.

The golden rib cage of his Susanoo formed around Indra, the floor cracking beneath his feet as his chakra began to show around him. He turned his head to look at Kakashi once more and took a step forward, pushing Sasuke to the side. He slammed his hands down on Kakashi's desk and leaned down so the two were eye level.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Indra whispered.

"You'll be a Genin, or nothing at all," Kakashi replied. "Boy," he added in a whisper.

"I could level Konoha with a single jutsu. I don't have to ally with you, yet I'm offering anyway. The Uchiha clan viewed me as a god after my death and I've been around for 1,000 years. I want the highest rank possible."

"The highest rank a shinobi of Konoha can possibly reach is Hokage. There's only one Hokage at a time, and I'm the current one."

"Come on, sensei. Can't you just give him Jonin rank? He's got the power, I've seen it. He led a clan so he's got leadership skills. Sure, he's a grumpy bastard, but he's not going to make Konoha look bad or anything," Sakura pointed out as she patted Indra's shoulder. "I'll vouch for him as well if that helps."

Kakashi reached into his desk and pulled out a file. He set it on his desk and pushed it to Indra.

Indra looked at the file for a moment. He opened it and scanned the papers with his Sharingan.

"Just fill this out and you'll be a Jonin. Will you wear a headband?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm clan leader," Indra pointed out.

"Right. Of course. Just take one for when you're out on missions. That's all I ask, since I can't force you."

Kakashi reached into his desk again and pulled out a new headband, the cloth black. Indra took it and studied it before putting it away.

"That's a reasonable request. Very well."

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something when he heard Indra's stomach growling loudly.

"Are we finished? Sakura promised food after we finished here."

"We're finished. But I'll need the three of you to stop by tomorrow. I'll have a mission I need you to take."

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Kakashi-sensei. I promise you won't regret it," Sakura whispered and bowed.

"Just try to improve his mood," Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Thanks, Kakashi," Sasuke said as he turned, walking away with Indra and Sakura. They left the Hokage mansion and Sakura guided them back to the clothes store. They entered, Sakura bringing Indra to the front once more.

"Hey, we're here for the Otsutsuki clothes?" Sakura asked.

The woman paused for a moment before walking off. She returned with a bag, the clothes inside, and handed it over. Indra took the bag and glanced inside, studying the crest on the shirt he saw.

"This is very high quality," Indra complimented with a nod. "I'll be sure to return when I need more."

When they arrived home, things began to feel a little awkward once again. While out in public, they were at least distracted. But home alone together, with no distractions, the three started thinking about the previous night. They glanced at each other, Sakura smiling with a red face.

"We should eat," she decided. "Eat and just relax today. We have that mission tomorrow after all, so..."

It was a nice day. The three ate their meal with sake to drink, and by the time they finished eating they were drunk, Indra the worst. He sat by Sakura, humming happily as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Your hair is lovely," the Otsutsuki man mumbled.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle.

"Indra, have you ever been drunk before?" Sakura asked. "You lightweight."

Indra just smiled and closed his eyes.

"My wife told me I wasn't allowed to drink. She said I would get very funny when drunk, so...I've only been drunk a few times."

"Funny? What do you mean?" Sasuke asked and finished his drink.

Indra looked over after a moment and sat up. He wobbled a bit, but Sakura helped him stay upright.

"I'm not sure, but you both are really pretty," Indra admitted with a shrug.

Sakura laughed more.

"He's a horny drunk, Sasuke," Sakura guessed.

Indra shrugged and placed his head on her shoulder again.

"You usually are too, Sakura," Sasuke pointed out with a grin.

"Sakura, I wanna thank Sasuke," Indra decided suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

Sasuke watched as Indra whispered something to Sakura. He wasn't sure what she was saying, but by the way Sakura's face became blood red, Sasuke knew it must have been pretty embarrassing.

"Sasuke? You trust me right?" Sakura asked quietly as she rubbed Indra's back, the man humming happily at her soft touch.

Sasuke looked a little unsure but moved over to the two, sitting in front of Sakura. He shifted a little and rubbed his shoulder a bit, unable to look directly at Sakura.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked finally. "What did Indra say?"

Sakura giggled nervously and looked at Indra.

"Indra wants to make you feel good," Sakura whispered.

Sasuke blushed this time. Indra opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke. He pulled away from Sakura and moved to Sasuke. Before the Uchiha could say anything, Indra kissed his lips softly, wrapping his arms around him.

"Mm...come on, Sasuke. Help us go to sleep," Indra whispered in his ear.

Sasuke actually whimpered as he looked at Sakura. For once, Sakura saw Sasuke worried and uncomfortable.

"Saku, it's gonna hurt..." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura moved back to Sasuke and hugged him, holding his head to her chest.

"Sasu, I'll help you. I promise," Sakura whispered. "I promise."

Sasuke took a breath and nodded slowly.

With that, Indra and Sasuke slowly stripped. Indra had a goofy grin on his face and Sasuke had a smaller, nervous smile on his own face. He and Sakura had never done anything with that area on Sasuke. How was Sakura going to help?

When both men were naked, they looked over at Sakura. The woman's mouth hung open and her face was red as she stared at their bodies. Sakura thanked every god she could think of for giving her these men.

"Sakura?" Sasuke repeated. "I said, how will you help me..?"

Sakura wiped the drool away and giggled.

"Sorry. Zoned out. Um...I know a medical jutsu. It helps numb pain, so...it'll help you enjoy it better."

Sakura sat in front of Sasuke and added, "I even have that jutsu to lube...the one you had me make?"

Both grinned at the memory.

"Just...um...lay on your stomach I guess?" Sakura offered.

Sasuke grumbled and moved, laying down on his stomach before he looked back, staring pleasingly at Sakura.

"Sasu, relax. I'm a doctor, no need to feel embarrassed," Sakura whispered softly. Her hand began to glow pink and she smiled one more time. She used one hand to spread him. Using her glowing hand, she gently rubbed Sasuke's hole, leaving it slick thanks to her jutsu. She slid a single finger in, her index finger, before her hand glowed brighter. Sasuke's nervous look slowly turned to a relaxed, embarrassed one as the numbing jutsu began to work. When she pulled her finger out, Sasuke whined softly.

"Indra?" Sakura asked, looking over at the man. She saw how hard his dick was, the shaft throbbing, precum dripping from the large tip. Sakura couldn't look away as she watched the veins pulsing.

"Wow, Indra...you...look painfully hard," Sakura managed to get out, struggling to form words, her mind clouded by arousal.

Indra looked down and frowned a little as he poked his shaft. It twitched more, another glob of precum dripping to the floor.

Sakura grinned like an idiot as she looked back at Sasuke.

"Sasu, you'll like it. Indra seems pretty skilled," Sakura said, practically purring as she sat back to watch.

Indra moved behind Sasuke, humming as he spread the man's cheeks. He stared, letting out a happy groan. He enjoyed the view for a moment before looking over at Sakura. He gave her a grin.

"Are...are you gonna do it or not?" Sasuke mumbled.

The Uchiha opened his mouth to say more, but ended up groaning instead as Indra pressed the tip of his cock to his puckered hole. Indra rubbed on Sasuke's hole a few times before he began to press hard once more. Finally, after a few tries, Indra managed to push his tip into Sasuke's tight, warm, slick anus.

Indra groaned happily.

While Sakura's ass had been gloriously tight when he took it the previous night, Sasuke's ass was even better, his untouched hole spasming and gripping him tightly. When Indra pressed forward, trying to sink another few inches in, he noticed Sasuke trying to suck him in, his greedy ass already wanting more.

"It seems Sasuke likes it already," Indra moaned out as he made it to six inches stuffed up Sasuke's ass, his thick shaft stretching Sasuke's hole lewdly. It was an amazing sight for Indra, one he'd never forget thanks to his Sharingan. Indra moved Sasuke on his hands and knees. He gripped his hips and pulled Sasuke back against his thrusts, forcing Sasuke's hole to take more of him with each thrust.

"N...no, that's not true...!" Sasuke tried to lie, but when Indra pushed balls deep suddenly, Sasuke cried out in pleasure. His own cock was throbbing, painfully hard. Sasuke moaned even louder when he felt a warm mouth suddenly sliding up and down his shaft. Sasuke looked down to see Sakura deepthroating his cock, the woman swirling her tongue around his tip before taking him back down her throat as she played with his balls. Sasuke felt embarrassed as hell, having both places pleasured at the same time. His face was red and he was whimpering as Indra simply used his asshole like a fleshlight and Sakura began to teasingly suck on his balls. He didn't want to deny it, but Sasuke loved the way they were simply using him. It drove him wild, his cock aching for release. As Sakura went back to sucking him off, and Indra spread his cheeks to get deeper, Sasuke came hard. He flooded Sakura's mouth with a massive load, the woman swallowing quickly to avoid choking. Indra began hitting his prostate each thrust, prolonging Sasuke's orgasm. It only got stronger as Indra sank deep and unloaded, firing rope after rope of thick cum. His load was so large, the cum began leaking out around his shaft. When he pulled out, Sasuke's gaped asshole instantly began leaking Indra's massive load.

Falling onto his stomach again, Sasuke could barely keep his eyes open, his body twitching with orgasmic bliss. Feeling Indra's warm seed deep in his hole only made Sasuke sleepier.

"Welcome to Konoha," Sasuke mumbled sleepily.

Indra just grinned.

"I think joining Konoha was a great idea."


	3. Indra's Fun

They were supposed to be heading to Kakashi's. They were SUPPOSED to be seeing him about a mission.

But after the previous night, where Indra had claimed Sasuke as well, things weren't going as planned. It was supposed to be a one time thing, but Sasuke and Sakura realized they couldn't resist the man.

Sakura and Sasuke found themselves on their knees in front of the older man, their faces red as they worked together to pleasure Indra's cock, both of them just as naked as Indra was. They ran their tongues along his shaft, they kissed and gently sucked his balls and as one deepthroated him, the other would play with his balls a bit before switching. Sasuke was embarrassed as hell about giving in so soon, but he just couldn't stop himself, getting hornier than ever as Indra dominated him and his fiancée. Sakura was conflicted as well. She loved Sasuke with all her heart, but it seemed her body refused to listen when she told it to yell at Indra. She had argued at first, when she first woke up. But now, less than an hour later, her body felt like it was on fire with desire. After the first time she had sex with Indra, she couldn't deny she was attracted to the man. Sure, she didn't love him like she loved Sasuke (though she was quickly falling for Indra as well), but her body sure as hell did. And as Sakura watched Sasuke struggle to deepthroat the first six inches of Indra's massive alien cock, Sakura only found her body grew hotter. Her Sasuke, one of the strongest men she knew, fell to his knees for Indra after a single night of...fun. She wasn't mad, of course. How could she be, when she herself was sleeping with Indra?

When she heard Sasuke struggling, Sakura turned her focus to him and gently rubbed at his throat to help relax him. "You're doing good, darling," Sakura whispered sweetly and kissed his cheek. Sasuke only whined in return as he bobbed his head slowly, spit dripping from his chin as he worked to give Indra a blowjob. It was weird for him, having never done it before. But Indra was being patient with him, a gentle hand on his head guiding him.

"You were right, Sakura," indra murmured from above. "Sasuke's a quick learner like you promised."

Though it was a depraved compliment, Sasuke couldn't help but feel happy at Indra's words. He doubled his efforts, running his tongue along his cock as he stroked what wasn't currently lodged down his throat. Indra let out a groan of appreciation but soon pulled out, slowly removing his spit-drenched dick from his heir's mouth. Sasuke coughed harshly and gasped for air once his throat was no longer clogged and wiped the drool away from his face. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked up at Indra with expressions that made them seem as if they were worshipping their god. For Sasuke, it was technically true. The look in their eyes made Indra's veiny, fat cock throb.

"But, I don't want to cum in a mouth," Indra finally said. "You haven't forgotten already, have you?" he asked them.

"Of course not, Indra-sama," they both said, blushing as they glanced at each other shyly.

"You love to cum in a tight hole," Sakura said with a nod.

"A woman's pussy or ass..." Sasuke said. "Or...a man's butthole works just as well," he added shyly, knowing Indra'd want him to talk that way. Both he and Sakura sounded hopeful, both wanting to be the one Indra chose. They know it was depraved to fall for Indra so easy, to call him their master. But it was so damn hot to them. Nobody was getting hurt, so why shouldn't they enjoy it?

It was almost amusing to Indra how quickly he had claimed Sasuke and Sakura as his own. In private, at least. He'd soon let others know that the two were his lovers, his...toys. And what beautiful toys they were, Indra thought. Sakura's pink hair, Sasuke's Sharingan...even their holes were beautiful to him. Of course, Indra likely wasn't a shining example of sanity.

With a soft nod, Indra rubbed their heads and smirked. "There's two of you, but one of me. So who gets to go first? Or maybe you two can play nicely and share?"

They looked at each other and Indra couldn't help but smile at the look of love they gave each other. He was glad that, despite dominating them, their feelings for each other hadn't changed. Indra might be perverted, but he would never want to ruin Sasuke's life by truly taking Sakura from him. He watched as Sakura kissed Sasuke gently before brushing his hair out of his face.

"Babe, do you want my help again?" Sakura offered, her hand already glowing to use her sex jutsu. She knew from experience that Sasuke would need a few more rounds before he could enjoy anal without the pain. And she didn't want to ruin things for him. Not when he could enjoy getting his hole creampied by Indra, if they did things right. How could she deny Sasuke that pleasure?

"Yes please," Sasuke whispered and smiled at her. "You're the best," he added.

"Both of you are adorable. Now, shall we take this to the bed? We'll be far more comfortable there," Indra offered as he helped them to their feet. But before they could head for the bedroom, they heard a knock on the door. As if a switch had been flipped, all three instantly changed the way they were acting. All three were annoyed as they slowly dressed, Indra looking the angriest at being blue balled. He took several deep breaths before he managed to will his erection away.

"I'm going to kill whoever is at the door," Indra muttered as his Mangekyou formed in his eyes.

"Mind if I help?" Sakura asked. She muttered as they went to the door once dressed. Opening it, she narrowed her eyes when she saw her old teammate, Naruto. "Naruto...you have three seconds to explain yourself before I break your legs..."

"W...what?! Come on, Sakura-chan! I'm sorry if I woke you or something, but isn't that a bit extreme to break my legs?!"

"3..."

"Sakura!"

"2..."

"Come on, stop looking at me like that!"

"1..."

"Okay okay, Kakashi sent me!" Naruto finally blurted out with pure fear in his eyes as he watched the woman step closer with each number. He blinked in confusion when Indra showed himself, the man standing behind Sakura. "Eh? Sakura, who's the weird guy?"

Before Sakura could respond, Indra rushed Naruto, kicking him across the face. Naruto stumbled back, his chakra cloak forming as he regained his balance. He caught a Indra's punch, needing to use two chakra arms to block as Indra attempted to knee his stomach.

"Whoa, hey, why are you attacking me?!" Naruto shouted as he hopped back.

"Asura," Indra muttered as his Mangekyo activated.

Before the two could attack further, Sakura stepped between them. She placed her hand on Indra's chest as the seal on her forehead began to spread. The pink haired woman looked furious as she looked between the two. "Naruto, you idiot! Indra, cut it out!" she shouted. She gripped Indra's shirt tightly as she pushed Naruto away. "Now, Naruto, what the hell do you want?! It's pretty damn early!"

"I...I mean, Kakashi wanted me to remind you to meet him today," Naruto explained with a sheepish grin. "He said he had some business to take care of, so drop by around noon or one," he explained. Sakura and Sasuke couldn't stop themselves from grinning at the news. With how happy Sakura was, she kissed Naruto's cheek before nodding. Before the Uzumaki could say anything else, the trio rushed back inside, Sakura slamming the door. "Man...Sakura-chan is weird in the morning..."

When they were inside, Sasuke and Sakura looked at Indra eagerly, their cheeks pink as they waited to see what he would do, both secretly wishing he'd fuck a massive load into them. The Otsutsuki man glanced over when he noticed them staring and raised a brow. "Yes?" he asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Well..." Sasuke began.

"We got interrupted..." Sakura added slowly.

"And...? I'm a god, not a mind reader."

The two looked at each other before looking back at Indra.

"Please fuck our holes!" both blurted out at the same time.

"It's likely going to be a rough mission, so today might be the last chance for awhile," Sakura quickly explained.

Indra simply smirked. "Maybe. If you can convince me."

The two attacked him right away. As Sasuke began licking his throat, Sakura dropped to her knees and began kissing Indra's crotch, licking it slowly as she looked up pleadingly. She lowered his pants and began to suck on the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue, moaning cutely as she got a taste of his delicious precum. As Sakura played with his balls and licked his length, Sasuke kissed and licked at his neck, saying, "Please, Master Indra? Don't you want to use our bodies for your pleasure? You could pump your cum directly into Sakura's womb, flood her bowels with your seed...I might not be as skilled as her, but if you wanted to, you could use my tiny hole as a cockwarmer. Use my butthole to drain your big balls. Wouldn't you like that? Have a tight hole gripping your fat cock?"

Indra groaned. His cock, now hard, slid down Sakura's throat as she squeezed his balls lightly. Fuck it, if they wanted to be his sluts, who was he to deny them? Besides, they had plenty of time left. Why not spend it bonding with his cute sluts?

"Hm, very well," Indra finally said as he looked down at Sakura. He slowly pulled out of her throat, spit dripping from his length as the woman coughed. "I'll fuck the two of you. But what shall I use first? Sakura's tight, needy cunt? Sasuke's cute, tiny butthole? A double blowjob? There's just so many options." The Otsutsuki man suddenly got a predatory grin on his face, a twisted glint to his eyes. "I'll fuck everything at once!" he decided. Without even using hand seals, four clones appeared in a puff of smoke. "You'll have to decide who gets the real me. Hurry up before I deny both of you."

Sasuke and Sakura stripped naked as fast as they could, throwing their clothes to the side before facing each other. "Rock, Paper Scissors?" Sakura offered. Sasuke just gave a quick nod, his hard cock twitching with arousal, drops of precum falling to the floor.

"Deal."

Sasuke let out a whine when Sakura won.

"Lucky!"

Indra cleared his throat.

"Are you ready to have fun?" Indra questioned.

"Yes, Master!" both shouted back.

Indra and his clones didn't hold back.

With Sasuke, one clone got on his back. Sasuke straddled him quickly and gripped his cock, giving it a few pumps before teasingly rubbing the tip on his anus. Too horny to wait for Sakura's jutsu, Sasuke began to sink down, gasping from pain and pleasure as he was slowly impaled on the massive dick. The other clone sank into Sasuke's mouth to silence him, gripping his hair tightly as he forced him to deepthroat. The two clones soon got into things, one thrusting up into Sasuke's asshole as the other fucked his throat, both using him as if he were nothing more than a cockwarmer. And Sasuke loved every second of the rough, depraved treatment.

Sakura didn't do much better. As she bounced on a clone's cock, she deepthroated a second. Her lips were stretched tightly around his thickness, sliding along his shaft quickly. She used plenty of saliva, knowing her master loved wet blowjobs. She froze momentarily when the real Indra suddenly spread her cheeks.

"What a whore," he whispered in her ear, Sakura shivering with excitement. "Barely a few days and already you'll do whatever I say, won't you? All for the chance of getting my fat cock shoved in one of your greedy holes. I could take your pussy, or I could fuck your anus daily. It wouldn't matter, you would moan like a good slut either way."

Indra pressed the tip of his cock to her puckered hole, Sakura moaning around the cock in her mouth. He rubbed slowly as his clones used her, bouncing her on the lower clone's cock. The room was full of the sound of flesh slapping flesh, thick with the pungent smell of their arousal.

"And look at your boyfriend. See how happy he looks, being impaled on cock? I can feel what my clones feel. His hole feels glorious. I can feel it massaging my shaft. He might not be skilled yet, but his enthusiasm definitely makes it worth it. You think Sasuke will ever tire of being fucked in the ass by me?"

Sakura tried to shake her head, struggling thanks to over a foot of cock being down her throat. Indra pressed hard again, sighing happily as he finally started sinking into her tight hole. Sakura's cry of pleasure was muffled but soon she continued to deepthroat the clone. She wanted to do her best, when Indra had been so kind as to fuck her finally. So she began massaging his cocks, her holes tightening and relaxing (with trouble) as he pumped her. The real Indra ran his hand down her back before reaching around, squeezing her tits softly. He teased her nipples, pulling one as he pinched the other. When his clone, the one using her throat, reached down and thumbed her clit, Sakura shook in a full body orgasm. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut and her holes clung to the throbbing cocks like a vice, making it difficult for them to continue thrusting. All through her orgasm, they continued to tease her nipples and clit, Indra whispering in her ear, "You and Sasuke are lovely holes to pleasure my cock anytime I want."

When her body finally relaxed, Sakura fell limply again the clone under her, struggling to catch her breath. Despite her powerful orgasm, she still had a needy ache. She wanted more. She NEEDED more.

But as Indra moved her into a new position, Sakura watching as Sasuke came hard as well, there was a knock at the door.

In a fit of rage, Sakura suddenly hopped off of Indra, throwing her clothes on as she rushed to the door. Her face was wet with her own drool and her hair was a mess. When she opened the door, the seal on her forehead began spreading. "NARUTO, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she yelled.

"I...I..." The Uzumaki shrunk back in fear. He might have control of Kurama, but an angry Sakura was terrifying. "Kakashi's meeting was cancelled, so he said to head over..." he explained quickly. "He said it's very urgent."

Sakura clenched her teeth. She couldn't go against the Hokage's order, no matter how badly she wanted to. Plus, if it was urgent...

"Fine! We'll be there soon!" she shouted and slammed the door.

Sometimes Sakura hated being a kunoichi.

When she returned to Sasuke and Indra, she found the two dressed already. Indra had an irritated look, Sasuke simply putting on a calm expression.

"We have to-"

"We heard," Indra admitted. "Hard not to, with how loud you were."

Sakura blushed a little and chuckled.

"It seems our fun is ruined yet again," Sasuke muttered. "And now we're all blue balled thanks to Naruto."

"Let's get this over with," Indra muttered and stepped outside. What could be so important that they were needed right away? He scowled as he looked at the sky.

It was still early in the day, and not many people were in the streets as they walked toward the Hokage mansion. Indra's focus turned to Sakura when she tapped his shoulder. "Yes, Sakura?"

"You don't..." Sakura paused, hesitating, a frown on her face. "Hey, you don't really think of me and Sasuke as just a set of holes, do you?" she said, whispering so nobody would hear as they walked through the streets.

"Sakura, that was just sex. I tend to be dominating and say depraved things when I'm horny. I know how to separate sex from normal life," he replied with a small nod. "You're a smart, powerful woman. And Sasuke is my heir. So relax."

Sakura breathed out and nodded a little. Though she loved the way he dominated them, she couldn't stop the tiny voice of doubt in her mind. She didn't want to eventually have a child with someone that didn't care. Plus, Sakura was still engaged to Sasuke. They might have both given in to Indra's lust, but she still looked forward to marrying the Uchiha. Sakura blushed a little as Indra reached over and wiped her face.

"You forgot to dry off," he explained before walking ahead.

As they arrived at the mansion, the three seemed to be in poor moods. Being denied twice, when so horny, felt horrible. It was as if the best pleasure in the world was suddenly cut off to you. Hell, Indra had it the worst. While Sasuke and Sakura reached orgasm, Indra didn't get to flood them with his hot cum. She felt a little guilty about that, and made a mental note to pay him back later. When they entered Kakashi's office, Indra was the first to speak, stepping forward with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, boy, what's so important?" Indra questioned.

"Your mission has changed," Kakashi informed them with a dead-serious expression.

"To...?" Sakura questioned. She and Sasuke stepped forward, the pink haired woman looking a little worried. She hadn't seen Kakashi look so serious in a long time.

"You're going to assassinate a Kage."


End file.
